1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prefabricated furniture which can be disassembled so as to be rearranged.
2. Prior Art
Various unit type or built-in type furniture have been used for arranging a room. However, such type conventional furnitures have the following defects:
(1) A built-in type furniture cannot be moved or disassembled so as to be rearranged. PA0 (2) Many skilled workmen are required when a built-in type furniture is arranged in a room. PA0 (3) If a unit type of furniture is used as a partition, it is difficult to prevent noise and light from passing the furniture.